bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reiji Ishida
( ) | birthday = November 29 | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 177 cm (5'9½") | weight = 57 kg (125 lbs.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Rider City | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Phantom of Tiro con L'arco | team = MisQ | previous team = Impero Nascosto | partner = | base of operations = Rider City | relatives = N/A | education = | signature skill = Quincy Bow & Arrows | storyline = Unsightly | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Reiji Ishida (石田 例示, Ishida Reiji) is a residing in Rider City. He is a former classmate of Hake Getsueikirite, as well as a former member of Impero Nascosto. Appearance Reiji is an average height individual for his age. He sports short brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a pair of glasses, as is typical for Ishida men, over his eyes. His usual attire consists of a business suit and black slack pants. He also wears brown dress shoes. Personality Reiji is a very outgoing individual, having been deeply involved in his school and extracurricular activities before becoming part of the Impero. He was a popular individual in his high school and had a large majority of friends. Reiji is also hot-headed and temperamental, as it is easy to anger or provoke him into doing actions that, in his right mind, he usual wouldn't do. For example, he joined the Impero Nascosto out of his deep hatred of ; something he later regretted, as the Impero had a much more sinister goal than just revenge on Soul Society. Despite his hot-headed disposition, Reiji cares deeply for his close friends and for the town he lives in. He cares enough for them to abandon his post as "phantom" of Impero Nascosto's Tiro con L'arco in order to protect the town they live in. As a Quincy, he has animosity towards Shinigami, but it is not as noticeable as other Quincy. Powers & Abilities : Reiji, as a Quincy, primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. He can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive purposes. Master Archer: As the former Phantom of Tiro con L'arco, Reiji was the best archer in the entire division; despite it being composed completely of other Quincy - some of whom, were more powerful than Reiji himself. High Intellect: In part with his role as the former Phantom of Tiro con L'arco, Reiji is quite cunning and well knowledgeable in various tactics. : As the former Phantom, Reiji is highly skilled in Hirenkyaku. While his exact prowess is unknown, it is known that he could use Hirenkyaku very stealthily. Trivia * It is unknown if he is related to the Ishida family from Japan. Quotes * (To Raian Getsueikirite) "You're a team player, a 'save the day' superhero. I hate people like you." * (In general) "We humans are just made to be greedy, I guess. But there are some of us who can resist the greedy temptations and desires of our hearts."